


John's Choice

by fiveainley_ohmy



Series: Dare Not Speak Its Name [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, I don't know what this is but I like it, John Watson Loves Sherlock Holmes, John is Perfect, M/M, Mary is Not Nice, Sad Sherlock, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 06:16:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7348471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiveainley_ohmy/pseuds/fiveainley_ohmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Oh, Mary. You know who I choose.” John’s voice was so warm, so tender, so loving. It make Sherlock's heart ache. “Who I'll always choose."</p>
            </blockquote>





	John's Choice

“It's him or me, John!” Mary said, shaking her gun at him. “You have to choose."

John looked at her sharply. “Choose?” he repeated.

Sherlock couldn't move. Couldn't even breathe.

He wanted John to pick him. He despised himself with all his heart for being so selfish, but _he wanted to be John’s choice_. Just once. He wanted to be the one.

Then John smiled at Mary, and Sherlock sadly closed his eyes, abandoning all hope.

“Oh, Mary. You know who I choose.” John’s voice was so warm, so tender, so _loving_. It made Sherlock's heart ache. “Who I'll always choose,” John continued.

 _Say it. Just get it over with. Please_ , Sherlock begged.

“It’s him.”

Sherlock's eyes opened.

John was smiling at him. Then he looked back at Mary. “I choose him, Mary,” said John, in the same tone of voice Sherlock used when explaining one of his oh-so-obvious deductions to idiots. “Get your head out of your arse.”

John walked over to Sherlock and stared into his eyes. “I choose you,” he breathed.

Sherlock was certain he was dreaming. No. John was choosing him because Mary was evil. It wasn’t because he...

Mary was boiling with fury. “This isn't over!” she shouted, stealing away.

Once the villainess was gone, John released a breath Sherlock didn't know he was holding. “Glad she's gone. For now.”

“John, I'm immeasurably grateful for your loyalty, but I'm afraid you'll live to regret that,” said Sherlock, trying to keep his emotions at bay. “You just gave up the person you love.”

“No,” said John firmly. “I _chose_ the person I love.”

Sherlock's heart panged. “I meant the person you're _in_ love with,” he clarified miserably, staring his own feet.

Sherlock felt John take his hand. He looked at it, then at his best friend, in confusion.

“So did I,” John whispered.

Something was not right, the data was incorrect, _something_ was wrong. “I...I don't understand,” said Sherlock dumbly.

John smiled at him again. It made Sherlock's heart race. “You mean you can't _deduce_ it?” John asked, gently teasing.

Sherlock’s eyes flitted over him rapidly, trying to comprehend. _Elevated pulse, pupils dilated, muscles tensed from nervousness...he's holding his breath again. But what-_

Sherlock’s magnificent brain went offline as John suddenly leaned forward, cupped the back of his neck, and pressed their lips together. _Oh._

John was kissing him.

John _loved_ him.

After being frozen for 2.7 seconds in shock, Sherlock helplessly melted into John’s embrace, bending over slightly so John wouldn't have to stand on his tiptoes to kiss him - oh, he was quite good at that. Very good. _Oh, John!_ Sherlock mentally sighed, kissing him back with gusto. He was sure he was awful at this, not having much experience, but he was in John's arms, being kissed by him - there wasn't much room for other thought.

John began to pull back, and Sherlock desperately tried to follow him with his lips. _No, kiss me more..._

John chuckled at him fondly. “Too much of a good thing, love,” he said, stroking his cheekbone with his thumb.

 _Love._ John had called him _love_. He was John’s love. John loved him. John. Love. _John._

John hugged him tightly, making him feel all warm and tingly. Sherlock hugged him back, unable to keep his imbecilic smile from spreading across his face. _What have you done to me, John Watson? Whatever it is...don't ever stop._

Then he heard John murmur in his ear, “I promise you, Sherlock: no one's ever going to hurt you again. Not as long as I'm around.”

That brought Sherlock back to reality. _This_ was the exact reason he'd never told John about his feelings: to keep him safe. Mary was still out there, still a threat - and now she hated both of them. _That's what worries me_ , Sherlock thought. _How long you'll be around. I'm afraid it won't be very long at all, as long as you're around me. Oh, John...I love you so much. I’ll protect you. Just like I always have._


End file.
